Die stamping manufacturing processes typically involve cutting and forming metal blanks using a variety of dies. A blanking die may be used to produce a sheet metal blank from an initially coiled piece of material, which may be subsequently formed to a desired shape in a stamping operation. Multiple stamped metal workpieces may be stacked following a stamping operation. Depending on the configuration of the stamped part, the closely stacked workpieces may tend to nest together, thus causing difficulty when subsequently attempting to separate the stacked workpieces.